New Jedi Order
The New Jedi Order which was founded originally by Avan Exeullius has withstood the testament of time and the trials of the galaxy. The New Jedi Order supplanted the Old Jedi Order in 255 ABY when the new and reforming Jedi Master Avan Exeullius became Jedi Grandmaster and removed the last vestiges of an ancient Order from the Jedi. The New Jedi Order follows many of the same tenets and guidelines that the former Old Jedi Order followed, however the time for change was prominent when the Old Jedi Order's tenets of peace and being a force for the Galactic Republic slipped out of favor with the Jedi and the Chancellor. The New Jedi Order expanded fervently under Jedi Grandmaster Exeullius and under Grandmaster Oparus however it was the Empire whom kept putting the Jedi on the run. Finally in 259 ABY at the end of the Sovereign War the Vice Chief of the Galactic Alliance allowed the Empire to walk right into Coruscant and capture the planet outright. However prior to the capture of Coruscant, the Jedi Temple on Coruscant was destroyed by Ziliyia Sillistia at the behest of the Emperor and his Executor, Roan Hask. The Galaxy has not always been kind to the Jedi, especially as of 255 ABY, the Jedi have been almost entirely decimated twice, once at Rhen Var and once at Tython both lead by the New Sith Order and secretly masterminded by the Empire. Exellius's New Jedi Order (255 ABY - 260 ABY) The New Jedi Order has once again reestablished itself within the Galaxy as the Allies of the Former New Republic, and now the reborn Galactic Alliance. Just as the face of Democracy has radically changed so has the Order itself. Thanks to the current Grandmaster Avan Exellius and his Council the Jedi have expanded itself and rebuilt themselves. Reaching far across the Galaxy there is nigh a point of space where the Order cannot be found willing to serve and protect. However, this does not mean things are all well. The Kicka Empire had began its personal Inquisition to annihilate all Jedi. Sith held this goal initially, but the Empire has turned on them also. The Chiss have been incapacitated by the Emperors allies the Mandalorians, and now tension is put on the Alliance to reassure Allies of their Strength. The Jedi join the Alliance Council even Senate to bridge the gap that caused the previously failings of the New Republic. With the Hapes and parts of the Corporate Sector in hand they ease their call onto Independent Planets forging New Alliances. War is about to wage and new surprises are at every corner, and the Jedi are adapting to the rising climate. It has become an Age of Jedi, and Age of Allies, an Age of War. While the Allies seek to keep the sanction first formed by the Republic, the Emperor Hadrien has began a meticulous plan to claim his Sovereignty. The birth of a new order has come with the rise of the New Galactic Republic from the ashes of a fallen Alliance. In this the Council and its elect have reflected on their past mistakes and reformed the Order to be more tight knit covering their flaws. Far from perfect but from the past they are on the path of building a better future. From the legends of old they grab onto their future to become the beacon of light within the droning darkness of the Galaxy. It is a new day, a new order, and it is time for the Knights to raise their blades high. It has been three years following the events that uprooted the Order as a vital force in the Galaxy. With the disappearance of their former Grandmaster and known Legend Avan Exellius, loyal council Master Dagon Oparus took the lead. The Kicka Empires dominance however came with swiftness and devastated the Order's home upon Coruscant. The Order took action and made the choice to retreat to Tython. After the loss of many of their Temple worlds and the hunt upon them the Jedi were once more run from the Galaxy. In doing so however they lost their connection to the New Republic who in a state of reconstruction abolished their aid after the Jedi's neglect to help. The Council, after long periods of debate, took the step of electing Jedi Master Dagon Oparus as the new Grand Master. The Grand Master knew that the time for Diplomacy was over. The Jedi must raise their lightsabers and protect the New Republic from further destruction. Though there are those who choose to remain as peace keepers, Grand Master Oparus has extended an invitation to any Jedi who wanted to fight for the Republic, however warned them the many dangers that came with such a path…including the dark side… However these dangers and three years have passed with the Empires almost absolute dominion. The Jedi are now in Exile without allies from the Galaxy, and a wavering leadership. However a change is coming for things once lost have once returned. Jedi Master Avan Exellius has pierced through the darkness and brought with him a light of hope. Though just as quickly went leaving a beacon of his memory in the Order to move on. The Jedi had waited in sanctuary as was needed and now was the time to rebuild. The Republic has addressed their situation being unable to aid the Order until it can support itself. It seems like an uphill battle but within the greatest darkness to befall the Order they stand unified as a Vigil. Reformed Order (262 ABY - Present) In 262 ABY the New Jedi Order was all but destroyed. Imperial Intelligence had received word that Jedi were hiding in the Deep Core, one of the securest places within the entire Imperial regime and immediately took the massive undertaking of finding their secret homeworld. In late 260 ABY Imperial Intelligence finally cracked the hyperspace code and sent the earliest scouts to the world, it bore an expanse of information regarding where the Jedi had been. Imperial Intelligence, instead of giving the information to the Empire gave it to the New Sith Order and tasked them with destroying the Jedi for once and for all. In 262 ABY the cataclysmic battle nearly destroyed the New Jedi Order, thousands of Jedi were killed and only a handful remained. Those who remained are tasked with rebuilding their destroyed Order. Luckily for the Jedi, a new Supreme Chancellor has given them a new place to call home, Corellia. In an action passed by the New Republic Senate, the Chancellor has started construction of a brand new Jedi Temple on Corellia. The leadership of the New Jedi Order is left to no one but the individual members of the Order. No council exists and no Jedi Grandmaster exists, the Jedi are without a home or leaders. Around Helona-Melona 262 ABY a conclave of Jedi convened on Nar Shadda and then again on Zenoma Sekeot, they started to plan the direction of the New Jedi Order. Finally, in Melona in 262 ABY the Jedi conclave met on Corellia at the site of the new Jedi Temple and they announced that Jedi Master Aeronwy Jokela would become Jedi Grandmaster and a New Jedi Council would be formed comprised of Jedi Master Yukiko Silverstar and Jedi Padawan Zedus Arklight. Sources *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php? Category:Factions Category:New Jedi Order